My Story
by Ay shi Sora-chan
Summary: Hidupku penuh dengan kebahagian saat aku selalu bersamamu tapi kau tak perduli padaku. Aku yang jelek , kutu buku dan juga culun. Tak akan pantas denganmu kan?/ "Baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu"/ "Kau akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanku"/ "Aku berbeda, aku bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu lagi"/ Prolog. RnR?


Hidupku penuh dengan kebahagian saat aku selalu bersamamu tapi kau tak perduli padaku. Aku yang jelek , kutu buku dan juga culun. Tak akan pantas denganmu kan?/ "Baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu"/ "Kau akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanku"/ "Aku berbeda, aku bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu lagi"/ Prolog.

Disclamers : **MASASHI KISIMOTO**

Pairing : **SasuHina**

Slight : NaruHina, NaruSaku, GaraaHina

Warning: AU, Prolog, OOC-maybe, Miss-typo, full flasback, Crackpair, Language, EYD dan etc.

**My Story by Ay Shi Sora-Chan **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin pulang cepat hari itu. Dia langsung beranjak dengan terburu-buru dari perpustakaan setelah menyelesaikan satu makalah. Gadis itu tidak sempat memperhatikan kalau dari depan ada seorang pemuda juga tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tabrakanpun tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

.

**BRAKKK**

.

"Hinata…!" seru pemuda yang ditabrak gadis itu terkejut bercampur heran.

"Go-gomen…Gomen ne Ga-gaara-kun…" ucap gadis itu A.K.A Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap setelah mengetahui pemuda didepannya.

"Kamu kelihatan terburu-buru sekali, Hinata" ujar Gaara selidik sembari menatap lekat pada wajah manis Hinata.

Walau bagaimanapun gadis manis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mendesir dihatinya. Apalagi selama ini dia menyimpan perasaan istimewa pada pemuda didepannya itu. Sudah lama gadis Hyuuga ini kagum pada pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara. Sejak pertemuan mereka dahulu waktu mereka kecil. Teman sepermainannya. Sudah sejak dua tahun ini mereka satu kampus di Universitas Konoha ini.

"I-iya, aku memang sedang terburu-buru, Gaara-kun. Aku ingin lekas pulang ke apartemen" ucap Hinata dengan jujur.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang menarik ditempatmu?" Tanya Gaara masih penasaran dengan tingkah gadis didepannya.

"Ti-tidak juga. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan ka-kalau ada sesuatu di tempatku. Se-sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Gaara-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Be-benar tidak apa-apa? Ga-gaara-kun tidak terlukakan?" Tanya Hinata merasa khawatir.

"Lihatlah…aku tidak terluka" ujar Gaara berdiri sambil mengerakkan kedua tangannya pelan. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Syukurlah… ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Ga-gaara-kun" ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum manis. Dalam hati, Gaara mengakui Hinata itu memang cantik dan lembut. Senyumannya mengembang begitu manis dan tulus, itulah sebabnya laki-laki itu tak mau melewatkannya begitu saja. Dan dia membalas senyuman itu.

Hinata meninggalkan Gaara yang tampa disadarinya masih menatap langkah-langkah kepergiannya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin belama-lama dengan Gaara. Apalagi kehadiran pemuda itu dalam lamunannya menebarkan benih-benih kerinduan. Dia mau mengutarakannya lewat kebersamaan yang tercipta dan membiarkan senandung rindunya mengalun bebas. Cinta pertamanya. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda… Gaara sahabatnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku meraskan firasat buruk" lirih Hinata. Hinata mulai mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari gedung Universitas tempatnya belajar. Kini ia berbelok kekanan disepanjang jalan Konoha. Setelah melewati lapangan atletik yang terletak dekat dengan kampusnya. Apartemen kecilnya tidak jauh lagi dari situ. Gadis itupun terus melangkah tampa menghiraukan debu-debu jalanan. Memang, dia berharap cepat sampai dikomplek apartemen kecil dimana dia tinggal.

Pada saat Hinata memasuki komplek apartemennya, gadis muda itu terkejut. Dari jauh dia melihat ada seorang yang tengah menunggunya didepan pintu. Dia dapat menerka kalau yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya adalah seorang pemuda.

"Dia menggunakan pakaian formal dengan jas warna Hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru dongker. Siapa, ya?" gimam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah posisinya agak dekat, barulah dia tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pembisnis handal yang selalu masuk dalam pemberitaan dimedia masa sekaligus teman SMA-nya ada disini, didepan apartemennya?

.

.

.

'Aku selalu mencintaimu, kenapa kau begitu jauh untuk ku gapai?'

.

"Kenapa lama sekali cepat bukakan pintunya?"

.

"Ada apa?"

.

"Aku tidak mau melakukanya, itu sama saja berbohong. Aku tak suka"

.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari penipu itu? Kau tak mau membalas budi, hahh?"

.

"Aku tak suka padamu, Uchiha-san"

.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau bawa dia kesini?"

.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, tou-san"

.

"Kau anak kurang ajar…"

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Uchiha"

.

"Diam, kau Sabaku"

.

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk kabur dariku, Hinata"

.

.

.

To be Countinue…^_^

Maaf karena saya buat cerita lagi. padahal cerita saya yang lain belum pada kelar. Tapi saya usahakan mulai sekarang akan cepat updet sampai 3 bulan kedepan. Mungkin 2 minggu sekali saya akan updet fic-fic saya. Tapi bergilir yaaa…

Untuk Love Story About Hyuuga Hinata akan segera updet...ditunggu yaaa #plakkk *kyak ada yang nunggu aja.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca cerita abal-abal saya…

Arigatou ne...^^

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…

Berniat untuk review lagi?

Salam hangat

Sora (Ay)_19 Jan 2015


End file.
